


Pride, Past

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Series: BruceWeek2018 [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce Banner Week, Guilt, M/M, Protective Bruce Banner, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: “You can still be proud of the advancements you made in the past and not be a bad person."***For day seven of Bruce Banner Week 2018.Prompt: Pride, Past





	Pride, Past

_ “And tonight at six: Remembering the Victims of Stark Industries-” _

Bruce scrambled to change the channel—J.A.R.V.I.S. beat him to it—but it was already too late. 

“Tony,” Bruce whispered. 

“Not right now, Bruce.” The scientist jumped to his feet, already retreating back to the lab. Bruce was right on his heels. 

In silence, they chased each other down the three flights of stairs t0 the lab, both recognizing that the elevator was too quiet. 

“We don't have to do this,” Bruce whispered, watching Tony frantically pull up project after project. “But it would make me feel better.”

Tony stilled, but didn't look. 

“The… experiments I did. With the military. They lead to some dark breakthroughs.” Tony flinched. “But they also helped spur cancer treatment. And the work  _ you _ did before- good people were hurt. But good people were also saved. You can't just-”

“Stop it,” Tony snapped. “Just shut up, Bruce.”

“I know you feel guilty-”

“But what if I don't?” the engineer shouted. 

Bruce waited. 

“What if-” Tony took a deep breath. “-I wake up everyday, expecting to feel like shit because innocent people died, and there is  _ nothing there. _ ”

“Tony, I know-”

“And do you think that there isn’t a day that goes by where I wish felt this- this oppressive  _ guilt? _ Over every death, every injury.” Tony turned away. 

Bruce slid in behind him, wrapping his hands around the engineer’s middle. Tony deflated against him. “I’m sorry. That’s hypocritical.” He spun around to hold Bruce back. 

“You can still be proud of the advancements you made in the past and not be a bad person,” Bruce whispered into Tony's shoulder. 

Tony shook his head, “I'm sorry.”

“You don't have to be.”


End file.
